16
by thequeenofzombies
Summary: 16 year old Taylor is as survivor of flight 815. As she lives on the island, her life begins to change in ways she never imagined. Soon her dreams are becoming reality, and everyone she knows is in danger. Can she save them before it's too late?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost.**

Taylor Laurens had a major headache. She always did when it came to flying. Her friend Emma was lucky. Her parents had gotten divorced and lived in the same city. When Taylor's parents got divorced, they moved to different CONTINETS.

So now here she was, sitting on the uncomfortable seat, eating the crappy meal, setting back her watch and counting the minutes until she back on the ground. Freakin' Australia. She much preferred her comfy home in Sin City. Yeah, Las Vegas wasn't the greatest place to raise a sixteen year old, but home was home.

The plane lifted off the ground. Taylor had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the plane starting to move. She looked around. The woman sitting next to her was pretty. She had very light brown hair and blue eyes and one of those freakishly white smiles that could blind you if you stared to long. She was reading a book. It was called Are You There God? It's me, Margret. Taylor had no idea why a grown woman was reading a book Taylor herself had read in the third grade. But it didn't really matter. Not yet, anyway.

Taylor focused her eyes elsewhere. They settled on a blonde woman who was incredibly late in her pregnancy. Taylor always though pregnant woman weren't allowed to fly. She noticed the woman's clearly discomforted look, as if, at any given moment, the sky would fall. A noise dragged Taylor's attention elsewhere.

A boy, maybe ten or so, was playing a video game. His father, who had a very distressed look on his face, was yelling at him to stop.

"Walt!" he said in a whisper-yell. "Put that damn thing away!" Walt, the boy, looked him in the eye and stuck out his tongue. The father's face turned bright red. "Walt! I am your father! You will respect me!" Walt turned to his father and shook his head.

"You're not my father. So shut up." Many people were staring now, as Walt had said this quote loudly. Both "Are You There God?" and "Pregnant Lady" were staring, as was a very uncomfortable dude who looked like the dude from that band Driveshaft. The dad blushed furiously and muttered "Do what you want" under his breath. Everyone turned away.

At some point in the next ten minutes, Taylor dozed off. She was having a very peculiar dream about time travel and white rabbits and others and French people and being chased by polar bears when a violent shake jolted her awake. She sat up as the flight attendant noted some turbulence. As they began to collect garbage and ask people to buckle up and put on their seatbelts, Taylor noticed that the Driveshaft looking dude was gone. And then the turbulence got worse. Taylor shifter in her seat and, just as she buckled her seatbelt, felt a giant pulsing ripping motion.

She turned around. The plane was gone. THE FREAKIN PLANE WAS GONE. There was no more back. The plane was crashing. "Are you there God?" screamed. Walt, the boy from before, yelped loudly too. Another, overweight man let out a yell. Taylor swore she recognized him. Then she felt sick. They were falling, and fast. Taylor closed her eyes, and blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Taylor awoke, the world was on fire. Parts of the plane were skewed about, as were luggage and clothes and bodies. Taylor stood slowly, noticed a large cut on her arm, and looked around. She saw some people se recognized. The father of Walt was running around like crazy, screaming "WAAAAAAAAAAAAALT!" The overweight dude was helping the pregnant chick up. The guy who looked like the dude from Driveshaft was standing around, doing nothing. Wait that _was _the guy from Driveshaft! Taylor's mother loved that band. _Not now! _Taylor instructed herself. Stay calm, stay focused. Just as she turned, something exploded. It sent her sprawling backwards, into and old dude. He was bald, and kinda creepy looking, like a step- grandpa from the Addams family. He smiled at her, and that freaked her out even more. She wobbled away from him, in search of something. But what? What in the world was she going to do?

Taylor noticed a man in a suit running towards the wreckage. "Hey!" she called. He turned. "Hey," she said again "I need help." She pointed to the large and bleeding wound on her arm. The guy nodded, and then looked at her, puzzled.

"Why do I think I can help you?" he asked. Taylor shrugged.

"Cause you're a doctor."

"How did you know that?" Taylor, suddenly, wasn't sure how she knew that. Wasn't there a doctor in her dream? She shook her head again.

"Can you help me with this wound?" He told her to cover it up with a cloth, to stop the bleeding. She took off her sweatshirt and did that. Then this doctor, his name was Jack he said, told her to look for anyone that was severely injured. Taylor walked around the wreck. She tripped over two dead bodies. One was of some elderly dude, and the other… Oh God, she was going to be sick. It was "Are you there God?" lady. She was dead. Taylor now noticed that the book was lying next to her. Taylor picked it up, and read the inscription.

"_To Lucy, on you 8th birthday. I hope you love it as much as I did._

_Love, Mommy." _Taylor stuffed the book in her bag and walked off. She felt sick. Devilishly sick. She wandered into the woods where she sat down and cried for a good ten minutes. She was alone, in the middle of nowhere, stranded with a bunch of strangers. All she could think about was Lord of the Flies. She just hoped she didn't end up like Jack or Piggy or Simon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Taylor looked up, the sun was setting. Jack suddenly walked through the trees. He looked at her. "You okay?" he asked. Taylor nodded, though she was far from okay. Jack led her to the group of people sitting in a small circle. There was a fire going, small as it was. She sat down near the pregnant woman.

"Hey." The pregnant woman said. Taylor nodded in response. "I'm Claire." Taylor looked Claire in the eye.

"Taylor. How far along are you?" Taylor asked Claire. Claire looked away, a sudden sadness in her eyes. She muttered a response that sounded like 8 months. Claire then looked up.

"It hasn't moved since the plane crashed." Taylor shuddered. Bad thoughts flooded her brain. "Are you there God?"'s dead body, the crash, Lord of the Flies, her mother, her father, her friends, her home, her bed, her dog, her cats. They all came into her head. Taylor looked away. All she could think was one thing.

Being 16 sucks.


End file.
